


【银手/女V】Citizen of Glass

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 节制结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 很难想象她一生中所听到的故事中的那个男人除了他自己什么都不在乎——但他确实在乎，至少这一次，他在乎。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 10





	【银手/女V】Citizen of Glass

她惶惑不安地站在一架电梯上。

铁门缓缓关上，头顶灯光昏暗。

发黄的显示屏显示她正升上露台。

胸口吸气呼气时传来撕裂似的疼痛，一波又一波毫不停歇。

扫过墙上肮脏的涂鸦，一只猫坐在台阶最上方舔着爪子。

她越走越快。

雷光如冷电一样从空中劈落，雨线扫落在她面上，冷冷的钢铁气味充斥着鼻腔。

雨水是冷的。

晦暗的银色天空之下是一片霓虹森林，广告牌的影像闪出形形色色的笑脸。

颅腔深处传来的疼痛如没顶的海水一般将她吞没，她踉跄着倒在椅子上。

有什么东西在防护栏上闪光。

她全身上下都疼，但是最疼的脑袋里还是一片空白。

那是一条项链。

她的项链。

她拉开衣领，却发现自己的脖子上还有一条链子。

是强尼的狗牌。

她挣扎着起身，扑向防护栏。

一些几不可闻的人声从颅底传来，离她很远。

随后是一声轻微的“扑簌”，声音轻而脆。

破裂的声音。

灯光快速闪动，最后难逃片片熄灭的命运，雨在她眼前凝固，旋即如同冰块一样响亮坠地。

她落入深井中。

==

和奥特的对话简直让人啼笑皆非，六个月，V突然感到一阵疲惫，并非身体上的迅速衰败所带来的无能为力，而是一种垂垂老矣的颓败感，她在赫尔曼对她说出实情的时候就开始倒数，死于relic，死于交火，死于伤重不治，一切都有可能，尽管痛苦，尽管凄惨，她反而在这种烂摊子面前能摆出一副不认命的勃勃生机，她以为当时从手术椅上醒来时就已经算是彻头彻尾的绝望了，但等到真的走到这一步时，她才发现真正的绝望和这些都没有什么关系，真正的绝望让人心平气和。

她不是什么好人，坏事都做尽了，做过的好事十个指头都数的出来，但等到她真的有机会，有机会让一个人从头来过，她却没有任何的不甘。

“记得我在皮斯蒂斯·索菲亚说的吗，约定不变，你做出了你的决定，我也做出了我的。”

“这具身体是你的了，我离开，你留下。”

明亮的数据流在无色的虚空中悄然铺展开，红色虚影在他们身边无声伫立，强尼的胳膊紧靠着椅背，

“你就这么被奥特——被她描述的什么操蛋的‘摆脱肉体后的自由’勾引着跑了？别这么做，V，你一直在努力避免这种结果，你会变成另一个人，再也不是你自己。”

“那你呢？”

“我很久之间就迈出了第一步，所以要更容易一些。”

V自从来到这里第一次微笑，她歪过头看着强尼。

“就算如此，你也仍旧痛苦，因为你是不得不，但我不用。”

“我只想让你有机会重来。”她的声音低的几近于耳语，像是在劝服强尼，又像是说给自己听。

强尼银手脸上的那种平静一下子被撕碎了，像是滚烫的岩浆终于冲破火山的桎梏，暴戾地淹没周身的每一寸土地，他踢翻了椅子，拳头捏紧，太阳穴上竖起青筋来，他无所不用其极的骂她，冷酷无情的婊子，公司养出来自我奉献主义的蠢猪，他几乎把灵魂榨进每一个侮辱人的字眼里，徒留一具愤怒与不解的空壳，但他没能如愿以偿，强尼以为她会跟他争吵，大骂他一通，然后得出为他这个烂人放弃生命压根不值得的结论，最后投入井中回到现实，但是V现在站的离那座桥太近了，她的表情既熟悉又陌生，如此的神情他也在别人身上看到过，总是对他，像看着他登上直升机的克里，像目送他离开更衣室登上舞台的奥特。

“为什么？你会为其他人这么做吗？像个傻逼的殉难者一样朝着什么不知名的狗屎神祗献出自己。带着你那白痴一样的善心去自以为是的拯救一切？”

“我欠你一命，现在它理应归属于你了，我们扯平。”

“就为这种傻逼念头？谁他妈要跟你扯平，老子开始还他妈想要杀你，我现在已经后悔当初没干了，趁我现在还没改主意，滚回你自己的身体。”

“你知道真正的答案，你只是闭目塞听，装作对一切充耳不闻，因为你不喜欢它。”

她的声音灼烧他的呼吸声，表情刺穿他的孤独，让他从高台之上滚落尘埃。

沉默震耳欲聋，他那定名为不甘的灵魂上的黑洞如此哭喊着，嘶吼着想要挽留，像溃败的潮水吞没沙滩，最后远远退走。他的心曾经有一处破口，一场潮汐的来临逐渐盈满缺口，然后潮水溃走，逐渐留下一地枯枝败叶，等她离去后他会在那里放什么，好多东西在他脑海里留下了固定的缺口，非此形状不能弥补，非此灵魂不能倾注，延迟的电信号转换成一阵能把人拆的分崩离析的钝痛，他搞砸了，他又一次在脑海里来回咀嚼这句话，他唯一成功的一件事就是让V现在什么也不在乎，他侮辱她的善良，嘲笑她的不安全感，把她的一切叱责到一无是处，现在她受够了他永无尽头的愚弄，决定要跑到黑墙后面，抛下姓名，抛下自我，抛弃一切。他努力压抑下自己的情绪，尽量平心静气的开口：“你只是在跟我置气，你往回走，坐回去，再好好想想，身体还是你的，该走的是我，你终于能摆脱脑子里的寄生虫了，难道不该高兴吗。”他伸出一只手，希望V能握住它，这样就能把她从另一端拽回来。他脸上出现了一种奇怪的，她之前从来未见过的神情，离无助太近，离悲痛又太远，她想了一会，终于得出结论：那是恐惧。她从来没想过这种表情会出现在他脸上，竟失声而笑。

她以为自己的离开能把他重新推回他毫不在乎、也永远无所惧的神龛上，但是她从来没注意过她已经把他从那神龛上带回来了。

很难想象她一生中所听到的故事中的那个男人除了他自己什么都不在乎——但他确实在乎，至少这一次，他在乎。

她握住他的手，把胳臂拉拽成一个拥抱，寂静无言地充斥着每一个角落，有种无形的力量让战栗加剧，她靠在他肩膀上，像是抚弄小不点一样轻柔地梳理着他的头发，他的胳膊紧紧的掐在她腰上，语言在这种巨大的痛苦面前显得如此枯贫，他们无法说话，只能靠相拥略微弥补些许，来挨过这黑暗。

“我爱你。”她闭上眼睛喃喃地说。

“所以你现在又要变成那个自说自话的冷酷婊子版本了吗？”

“你可以把它当成利益最大化。”

“你可真他妈的残忍，”他小声啐了一口，“对别人是，对自己也是。”

然后他声音渐低，变得虚弱而迟疑。

“你觉得我值得获救吗？值得你为此付出这一切吗？”

“别说你不值得。”她把额头贴上强尼的，直直的逼视着他的眼睛。

“永远别这么说。”

“可是——”

“别说可是，我用我的命，换你的，我觉得值，那就值得，这是我的决定。”她的手固执的脱离了他的拥抱，拇指在他的眼角蹭了一下，“我们已经走了这么长的路，一切能试的办法都试过了，强尼银手没有背弃他在自己墓前发的誓，你没有对不起我，所以，别有负罪感。”那双蓝绿色的眼睛看了他一会，目光缓缓转向桥的那头。

他逐渐松开胳膊来，却在她最后想要抽身而去时握住了她的手，拇指根部和食指第一指节上的枪茧，横贯整个手掌的伤疤，指腹被琴弦磨出的凹痕，他用指尖一一掠过，最后他停在手腕——

“跟我说再见吧，强尼。”

她孤寂的声音促使他站立在原地，停止动作，迫使他们度过地狱般的最后一刻的死寂。

他张口，却感觉有什么哽在了他的喉头，只剩寂静填满这空白，V悲伤地朝着他笑了一下，随即又恢复如常，

“记得喂小不点，还有，少抽点烟。”

她似乎不再等着他的回答，随即消失在那循环往复在这数据之海上泛起的微小波浪中，消失在她心甘情愿步入的自由中。

黑暗如铁锤一般在他眼前砸落，他再一次意识到了自己的无能为力，他不能理解的是，他竟会因为这无能为力而崩溃，这一次过去的东西已然不能再抚慰他，他好像重新回到了墨西哥的战场上，到处都在燃烧，只有樱桃树沉默的劈啪作响，死去的，被遗忘的，冷冻在神舆中永不再见天日的，在憎恨中却寻到爱的，到生命的尽头，算一算，竟是那么多，如今只剩坟墓留在铁丝网里，还有过去，全都留在那里。他踉跄着坠入井中，V的记忆在他的脑海中流过，声音在他耳腔中振荡，那记忆转而又变为燃烧的丛林，如同快照一般再他眼前闪过，每一瞥都不尽相同，那里面有一张吸引住了他的目光;其中的人影小的几乎看不分明，再远处是朦胧的群山，他蓦然回想起了那一段的所指，十月份的一个夜晚，在荒地里面，他们两个并排走着，月亮蓝莹莹的，像是高楼的荧幕上闪烁的无数0和1构成的眼睛，强尼绞尽脑汁地讲了一个并不好笑的笑话，V抿着嘴，像个小女孩一样低声笑了。


End file.
